pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Walrus
| frequency = 10 issues per year including 2 double issues | language = Canadian English | category = Canadian and international affairs | editor = John Macfarlane | firstdate = September 2003 | country = Canada | based = Toronto | website = www.thewalrus.ca | issn = 1708-4032 }} The Walrus is a Canadian general interest magazine which publishes long form journalism on Canadian and international affairs, along with fiction and poetry by Canadian writers. It launched in September 2003, as an attempt to create a Canadian equivalent to American magazines such as Harper's, The Atlantic Monthly or The New Yorker. The magazine's mandate is "to be a national general interest magazine about Canada and its place in the world. We are committed to publishing the best work by the best writers from Canada and elsewhere on a wide range of topics for readers who are curious about the world."[http://www.walrusmagazine.com/about/ "About The Walrus"] The magazine is published by the charitable, not-for-profit Walrus Foundation, and won the 2006 National Magazine Award for Magazine of the Year in Canada. History In 2002, David Berlin, a former editor and owner of the Literary Review of Canada, began promoting his vision of a world-class Canadian magazine. This led him to meet with then-''Harper's'' editor Lewis H. Lapham to discuss creating a "Harper's North," which would combine the American magazine with 40 pages of Canadian content. As Berlin searched for funding to create that content, a mutual friend put him in touch with Ken Alexander, a former high school English and history teacher and then senior producer of CBC Newsworld's CounterSpin. Like Berlin, Alexander was hoping to found an intelligent Canadian magazine that dealt with world affairs. Before long, the Chawkers Foundation, run by Alexander's family, had agreed to provide the prospective magazine with $5 million over five years, and the George Cedric Metcalf Charitable Foundation promised $150,000 for an internship program. This provided enough money to get by without the partnership with Harper's. The "walrus" name was at first a working title, but quickly grew on the staff of the magazine. According to their website, the rationale behind it was "to dissociate this country with the 'log chomping' and 'earnestness' of our national animal (and cliché), the beaver"; the walrus, just as much a Canadian native, is "curmudgeonly but clever, bulky but agile (if only in water)." Most importantly, in the words of David Berlin, "No one ignores a walrus." Berlin resigned as editor in 2004, and Ken Alexander ended his tumultuous reign as publisher, then editor, in June 2008. John Macfarlane, former editor-in-chief of Toronto Life and publisher of Saturday Night, joined The Walrus in July 2008 as editor and co-publisher. With newly returned art director Brian Morgan, Macfarlane oversaw a revamping of the editorial and art direction of the magazine. The new Walrus was to be more consistent and current, with a "far more internally driven" process for story selection, and the reworked cover featuring illustrations that correspond to each issue's content. The Walrus has received critical acclaim since its launch: its two 2003 issues alone garnered eleven National Magazine Award nominations and three wins,"Past Awards" and the ''Utne Reader'' awarded it the prize for best new publication in 2004. As of April 2011, it has consistently led in the National Magazine Awards, earning a total of 70 wins and 231 nominations to date. In January 2012, High Fidelity HDTV and The Walrus announced plans to air fourteen "original high-definition documentaries" derived from content from The Walrus that had been produced since April 2011. The two companies plan on creating more documentaries in the future. On September 13, 2012, the Walrus unveiled its re-designed website. It is based on the Wordpress platform and was developed over the course of five months. Finances Though The Walrus was initially pledged $1 million annually by the Chawkers Foundation for its first five years, it was unable to access this money without first being recognized as a charitable organization by the Canada Revenue Agency. Ken Alexander was forced to support the magazine out of his own pocket until it finally received charitable status in 2005, creating the charitable non-profit Walrus Foundation. In addition to publishing the magazine, the Foundation runs events across Canada, including talks and debates on public policy. In the relatively small and geographically dispersed Canadian market, magazines producing long-form journalism have often struggled to stay afloat. Saturday Night, which The Walrus editor John Macfarlane formerly published, lost money continuously despite being a celebrated publication. But as Macfarlane reports, The Walrus's charitable model, similar to that of Harper's, is so far sustaining it: donations covered about half of the costs of producing the magazine in 2010, with the traditional revenue streams of circulation and advertising providing the rest. This is all the more important for the magazine because its educational mandate requires that it keep a ratio of no less than 70 percent editorial content to 30 percent advertising. Noted contributors * Marianne Ackerman * Michael Adams * Kamal Al-Solaylee * Margaret Atwood * Joseph Boyden * Dionne Brand * Joan Bryden * Edward Burtynsky * Deborah Campbell * Leonard Cohen * Douglas Coupland * Wendy Dennis * Charles Foran * Don Gillmor * Adam Gopnik * Ron Graham * Allan Gregg * Johan Hallberg-Campbell * Susan Harada * Helen Humphreys * Pico Iyer * Marni Jackson * Wayne Johnston * Mark Kingwell * Eamon Mac Mahon * J.B. MacKinnon * Pasha Malla * Roger Martin * Bruce Mau * Bruce McCall * Marci McDonald * Lisa Moore * Hal Niedzviecki * Graham Roumieu * Seth * Lana Šlezić * Adam Sternbergh * Jillian Tamaki * Timothy Taylor * Miriam Toews * Larry Towell * Chris Turner * John Vaillant * Andrew Westoll * Michael Winter See also *List of literary magazines References External links *[http://www.walrusmagazine.com/ The Walrus] *WalrusTV Category:Alternate magazines Category:Canadian cultural magazines Category:Magazines established in 2003 Category:Magazines published in Toronto